


Assumption of Risk

by afrakaday



Series: Special Prosecutions [5]
Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrakaday/pseuds/afrakaday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one works on a Friday evening...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumption of Risk

  


"Adama."  
"Everyone’s left. Come to my office?"

* * *

"Is this why you called me over?"  
"You know it is."  
"Been too long since we’ve done this."  
"Mmmm. I can see you’re ready."  
"You cleared your desk off."  
"Not risking papercuts. Did you lock the door behind you?"  
"I did."  
"Then why are you still wearing pants?"  
"I was hoping you’d help with that."  
"Ah."  
"You had a head start."  
"We’re even now."  
"Not for long. Bend over."  
"Like this?"  
"Oh, yeah. So fucking hot."  
"I’m so wet for you, Bill."  
"You like that?"  
"You know I do."  
"Touch yourself?"  
"You do it. I need the leverage."  
"Yes..."  
"Right there..."  
"You feel so good, Laura. So tight..."  
"Harder, Bill. More. Harder!"  
"Won’t last if you keep talking like that. Turn around."  
"So you can shut me up?"  
"Mmmm."  
"Bill, I’m falling."  
"Yeah, let yourself go."  
"No! I mean, my ass is sliding off the desk."  
"Oh, sorry. Is that better?"  
"Much."  
"I’d never let you fall."  
"I know....Ohhh."  
"Laura!"  
"Yes! Bill!"  
“No, Laura. Shh, someone’s coming."  
"Just the cleaning crew. They’ll come back later."

_"Ms. Roslin? I’m about to head out. Is there anything else I can do?"_

_"NO! Have a good weekend, Billy!"_

"Close call."  
"Keep going."  
"You’re relentless, woman."  
"That’s why they put me in charge. Where were we?"  
"I think right about...here."  
"I really thought he’d already left."  
"Shhh. Forget about it."  
"Mmm, forgotten."  
"Good. Now come."  
"Yes sir."

* * *

"Risky stuff, office sex."  
"But so worth it."  
"You say that now. But will you be able to look poor Billy in the eye come Monday?"

* * *

“Tory! Wait up!”  
“Hey, Billy.”  
“You are never gonna believe what I think I just...”  
“I believe it.”  
“I didn’t even tell you...”  
“What, you think you’re the first to interrupt them?”  



End file.
